Useable bandwidths of test and measurement instruments, such as digital oscilloscopes, can be limited by an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) used to digitize input signals. The useable bandwidth of an ADC can be limited to the lesser of the analog bandwidth or one half of a maximum sample rate of the ADC. Various techniques have been developed to digitize higher bandwidth signals with existing ADCs.
For example, synchronous time-interleaving can be used to achieve an effective higher sample rate. Multiple ADCs can sample an input signal offset in time within a single sample period. The digitized outputs can be combined together for an effectively multiplied sample rate. However, if the analog bandwidth of the ADCs become the limiting factor, a high bandwidth front end, such as a multi-way interleaved track and hold amplifier is needed to achieve a higher bandwidth.
Conventional track-and-hold amplifier-based time-interleaved systems cause the track-and-hold amplifier to be clocked at a sample rate similar to or slower than the ADC channel bandwidth so that the ADC will have sufficient time to settle to the held value. The ADC is synchronously clocked to the track-and-hold amplifier to digitally capture each held value. Such a limitation on the track-and-hold amplifier in turn limits the ADC sample rate. Moreover, to satisfy the Nyquist sampling theorem, the ADC sample rate is lowered to less than twice the bandwidth of the ADC channel. As a result, many time-interleaved ADC channels are needed to achieve the desired performance.
As the number of ADC channels increases, the overall cost and complexity of the system also increases. For instance, the front end chip must now drive more ADC channels, including additional ADC circuitry, clocking circuitry, or the like, to get the overall net sample rate up to a suitable value. The size and complexity of the chip also results in longer communication paths, and therefore, an increase in parasitic capacitance, electromagnetic noise, design difficulties, and so forth.
In another technique, sub-bands of an input signal can be downconverted to a frequency range that can be passed through a lower sample rate ADC. In other words, the wide input bandwidth can be split into multiple lower-bandwidth ADC channels. After digitization, the sub-bands can be digitally upconverted to the respective original frequency ranges and combined into a representation of the input signal. One significant disadvantage of this technique is the inherent noise penalty when digitizing an arbitrary input signal whose frequency content may be routed to only one ADC channel. The recombined output will contain signal energy from only one ADC, but noise energy from all ADCs, thereby degrading the Signal-to-Noise Ration (SNR).
Embodiments of the invention address these and other limitations in the prior art.